


Eren Magnolia

by Cutiecat_paws



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, out of character|kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiecat_paws/pseuds/Cutiecat_paws
Summary: Isabel Magnolia makes the hardest choice in her life...To let her little brother Eren go and live with a doctor up in the world as she goes to the army, or leave him in the worst place for a child to grow up in.





	Eren Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if the characters are out of character, this is my first time writing an attack on titan story.

Isabel's P.O.V  
I looked at my little brother sleeping in his bed and sighed "What am I going to do with you when I leave" I sighed again as I pulled the blanket up and kissed him on the forehead and walked out of our shared bedroom. When I walked out and into the kitchen I decided I would try and talk to the doctor that comes every week, checking on the kids and sick people in the underground out of his own money. I sighed again as I closed my eyes "Izzy?" I opened my eyes and turned towards the little voice at the doorway. "What is it Eren?" Eren and I had the same green eyes, we got them from our mother, but I got her red hair and Eren got our dad's brown hair but we both have a petite figure like mom. "When do I get to meet your friends that taught you to fight? You know Mr.Levi and Farlan." He looked at me with large eyes to innocent for the life we live "I don't know buddy, but I have to talk to you" I told him as I grabbed his hand "What is it?" "I'm leaving with Levi and Farlan, up to the top to join the army and you can't come with me." He looked at me with tears in his eyes "w-why not? Do you not want me to?" I closed my eyes as the tears started to form in my eyes "N-no Eren of course not its just not safe for you, I'll talk to Dr.Jeager and see if you can go with him, I'll come back for you when your 15 ok? I promise." I told him with a small smile "O-ok when are you leaving?" I looked away from him and sighed "In three days and Dr.Jeager comes tomorrow, so if you can go with him I want you to pack up your stuff before hand, OK?" He nodded and went back to his room.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Grisha's P.O.V  
As I made my way down to the underground district to check up on the sick and the kids to see if anyone had got sick or in some cases worse. I did what I could but it didn't seem to be doing much because of how they live. I sighed as I looked around me before pushing my glasses up my nose. I started my weekly check up by checking the people in the "clinic", when I was done I was just leaving the "clinic" when a teenager no older than 15 walks up to me, "how can I help you?" I asked smiling at her kindly "You probably don't remember me sir, but you tried to help my parents when I was 5. Anyway, my name is Isabel Magnolia and I know this is asking a lot but I have a brother who's only 10 years old and needs someone to look after him. See I'm leaving for the army tomorrow and he can't make it on his own here, he knows the basics of self-defence but what I'm asking is...will you look after him? His names Eren." I looked at her shocked before a smile graced my face "Sure, my wife and I have been trying for children of our own but we'd be glad to take care of him for you Isabel." She sighed in relief and told me to follow her to her "house" when we got there I gasped as I took in the extremely clean room, which was hard to do in the underground "This is Eren." I looked at her as she put her hand on an adorable little brown haired green eyed boy. I kneeled down and held out my hand for him to shake, he did "hello my name is Grisha Jaeger." I told him smiling "this is the doctor I told you about last night," Isabel told the boy looking down at him he smiled a little shy smile "My names E-eren" I chuckled as I told him I was going to be looking after him for awhile. He nodded as he went and picked up a VERY small suitcase and took my hand after he hugged his sister one last time, and with tears streaming down both their faces we walked out of the house and up to wall Sina where we would then make our way to Shiganshina on the south side of wall Maria **(Is that right?)** where he would meet my wife Carla.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it's so short...


End file.
